Fire Agate Gem
Fire agates are gems in Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn. Often found in the possession of inhabitants of the Sword Coast or citizens of Amn – either in their pockets or hidden at home –, for the weary traveler they serve only one purpose: being sold to a merchant, and thus funding the next night's rest. __TOC__ Locations In all games, fire agate gems can be found as random treasure. ''Baldur's Gate'' In the original Baldur's Gate, it's possible to find or steal 14 gems at fixed locations and to pick pockets (or murder) for another 1. A further 1 might be stolen or looted in the Enhanced Edition, depending on how Gorion's Ward solves a certain quest, one of the possible new companions carries 1 fire agate around, one might even create a gem once per day. * Beregost, first floor of the northernmost house: found in a locked drawer, together with a spear and * Kagain's Shop: ** found, together with , in the barrel to the left of the counter ** found, together with , in the bag in the sideroom * Beregost, southwesternmost house: found in a locked chest, together with some other gems * Carried by Faltis, one of the three men involved in the Silke Dilemma * Carried by Neera in her gem bag * Nashkel Mines, third level: found in a crate in the eastern dead end * Gullykin, basement of the most central house: found in the desk, together with * Cloakwood Mines, third level: found in the first room of the corridor to the north: ** behind the middle door of the wardrobe ** in the drawer on the center of the northern wall * Baldur's Gate, north: found in a table on the second floor of the house in the middle between Ramazith's Tower and the temple of Helm * Baldur's Gate, east: carried by "Lady" Alyth Elendara, the owner of the Elfsong Tavern * May be created once a day by Baeloth Barrityl's Burden, though only with a certain chance ''Shadows of Amn'' Only about half the amount can be found in the successor Shadows of Amn: 7 in fixed locations and 1 to loot or to be picked. The Enhanced Edition only adds further to the random treasure. * Athkatla, Waukeen's Promenade: found in the bag in Cernd's former home * Athkatla Slums: carried by the Slaver Guard at the entrance to the Slaver Stockade * Athkatla, Bridge District: found on the table on the second floor of the Balthis Estate * Athkatla Docks, Mae'Var's guildhall: hidden and locked in the wall behind a trap on the second floor, at the eastern end of the training objects * Mae'Var's guildhall, third floor: found in the left one of two locked chests in the backroom * Athkatla Graveyard, lower tombs: hidden in a vase at the first crossing in the southern dungeons * Windspear Hills: found in a pile, right in the bottleneck that has to be passed to get to the entrance of Firkraag's Maze in the northeast * Trademeet, Tiris' Home: found in the chest Notes * As many other gems, the file for the fire agate gem, MISC16.itm, has a magical item ability attached. This, however, has no effect and is not present in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. Lore * Fire agates belong to the category of ornamental stones, the least valuable stones to be found in the Realms. They are one of the several variants of chalcedony, named by their color. * According to the underlying Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition ruleset, agates originally might serve as one possible material component for the spell Infravision.Player's Handbook Material spell components, however, weren't implemented in the ''Baldur's Gate'' series. Gallery ;Artwork External links * * References Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure